A Normal Day With Yurika
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: A short fanfic via Twitter Poll. Ran and Yurika's first kiss featuring Sleepy!Yurika. RanYuri


A Normal Day With Yurika

Shibuki Ran x Toudou Yurika

A/N: Thanks to Photokatsu, my RanYuri feels has been reawakened. Bless this game. Both Ran and Yurika's scenarios have each other in it, and now I thought about writing a short thing about them. I held a poll in twitter but I had been trolled because both polls ended up having a tie… Anyway. Have a cute Yurika-sama.

This is a timeline around Season 3. So Ran would be 17 and Yurika would be 16.

* * *

White hair down to her waist, Yurika tried her best to keep her eyes wide open as she spent her time inside Ran's room, sitting on her bed. She had been shooting until this morning but she tried her best to keep it a secret from her worrywart of a girlfriend. It was the New Year's and they'd promise to be together to watch the New Year's Eve Battle. It was their first new year together and they have to make it count.

"Yurika…" Ran spoke right beside her ear. Yurika jerked her head up, eyes wide open, her glasses almost falling from her nose. "Are you alright?"

Without speaking, the white haired female nodded as she fought back a yawn. She leaned onto Ran's side, her whole weight onto the red head's side.

Ran smiled as she put an arm around her shoulders, taking off her eyeglasses and setting it aside. She really liked it when the younger girl's not in her vampire persona. It's not that she didn't like that part of her girlfriend's but she just liked it when she's as natural as she can be. At home, if one may say.

It hasn't been that long since she confessed to the girl and caught her off-guard. Ran smiled as she thought back to the triple negatives she received when she could've just said 'Yes' to her. _"It's not that I did not not like you back then. I'm also not not accepting your w- words. How can you put me through this, Shibuki Ran?!"_ Her reaction was very fun to watch, abiding by Yurika's shyness, they only cuddle to each other when they're alone, much less hold hands.

"Yurikaaaaa." Ran poked her cheek with the hand around her shoulders. "You can sleep."

"Nooo-ahhhh." Yurika yawned, playfully biting Ran's finger. "I will stay awake with you or I will suck your bloo-mhmm…" Ran opened her hand as Yurika laid her head onto it. "Your hand is warm… Ran…"

"You say all that when you can't even open your eyes." Purple eyes looked at the watch. There's still ten minutes before the New Year. "Yurika go to sleep~"

"Nooooo-" Then another yawn. Sometimes Ran didn't like this extremely stubborn side of her's but she didn't mind it. "I will stay up-yawwwwn- with you. This our first New Year…"

Ran laid down sideways taking Yurika with her. Ran propped her head to the side as Yurika pressed her back onto her front taking her free hand with her, hugging it like a pillow. Five minutes.

"Yurikaaaa." Ran nagged as the white haired female raised her head, hitting her jaw. "Five minutes left." Yurika nodded.

They don't talk much when they're together, especially on times when Yurika is sleepy.

 _Maybe she thought I didn't know her shoot extended to this morning."_ Ran removed her propped hand and was surprised when Yurika suddenly turned around to face her. "What's wro—" Then she yawned on her face. She played with her bangs as she watched her eyes close, as if sleep finally taking her.

With the New Year's Eve Battle completely ignored for the past few cuddle moments, Ran looked at the time and smiled as the clock struck 12am. "Yurika, Happy New Year."

"Mhm… Happy New Year, Ran…" Yurika greeted not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Hey, open your eyes."

Yurika mustered all her energy to open both of her eyes. The moment she did so warm lips covered hers in a chaste kiss. She felt all the weariness go away as the heat crawled up to her face. "K- K- Ki-"

"Hm?" Ran smiled smugly as she watched Yurika stutter, finding words. "Ah, was that our first kiss?"

"Wh- Wh- Wh- Why don't you have any concern for such special things!?" Yurika stuttered as she used both arms to push Ran away. "Y- Y- You n- need to find the p-place and time for such!"

"But we're in my room. It's New Year's. Should I have not?" Ran asked innocently as she pulled her to her body. "You shouldn't push me so hard or you'll fall onto the floor." Yurika grabbed onto her shirt as she smiled at her.

"W- Well… I guess if we're in the privacy, you can't just not kiss me, can't you?"

"Yeah. You're cute so I can't help it."

" _C- Cute!?"_ Yurika blushed harder as she stared Ran's face. She looked away before burying her face onto her shoulder. "H- Hey…"

"Hm?" Ran turned off the TV and dimmed the lights in her room as she pulled the covers over them.

"Can you…"

"Do it again?"

"S- Stop finishing my sentence for m—mphhm." Yurika closed her eyes as she let the warm kiss take her.

"Happy New Year."

"Ha- Happy New Year." Yurika blinked as she was enveloped in Ran's warm hug. She was wide awake now. Earlier, she was struggling to even open one eye, but now she felt like she won't be able to sleep even if she tried.

Earlier the past year, she never thought that the two of them would finally start dating, it was like a dream come true. Yurika could hear her heartbeat as the silence deafened her hearing.

"H- Hey, Ran." She lifted her head only to find her sleeping. _"She's already sleeping!?"_ Yurika sighed as she tried to calm herself. _"Well, that's one of your charm points… I guess."_

She snuggled in closer to get more of her warmth as the long evening continued.

(A Normal Day With Yurika/END)

* * *

A/N: Well, I guess it wasn't normal after all. THIS IS A LATE NEW YEAR FANFIC! Wait, it's still January, nailed it! Anyway, this is my first RanYuri fanfic, please be gentle.


End file.
